Holiday Hurrah 3
Previous Episode Summary of Previous Events: Amateur Bounty Hunter Grothon Sinterklaas and his hostage Midoriyama enter a fighting tournament and meet a member of ''Lulu Gregars' crew, as well as a man who looks very similar to the aforementioned pirate.'' Midoriyama(shocked): 'K-kill list!!??? What do you mean kill list? 'Toad: 'I mean what I mean, greenie. Three years ago, in your home village in the West Blue. One night you wake up and hear crashing windows. You get out your bed and there you see three figures running in the darkness. You forget about it pretty quickly but three years later you join the Marines with determination to solve that case. '''Midoriyama: '''You mean you're?!... '''Toad: '''Yeah, I'm the guy. Well, now that you know it was us, we'll ''have to kill you. '''Midoriyama: '''No way. I don't care if your captain has a bounty of 22 mil, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass! '''Toad: '''I like your, uh... determination. So, do as you like. ''Midoriyama stands up and knocks his chair down, throws a punch at the green man and misses. '' '''Announcer: Hey there, greenie! No fighting outside of the ring! Midoriyama: 'But this guy's a pirate! '''Announcer(laughing): '''Ha! Good one there, glasses. You see, about 95 percent of this club are pirates. If you wanna brawl, take it outside. '''Midoriyama: '''Damn it! '''Toad: '''So, you want to take it outside? ''Midoriyama hurriedly grabs the baby Den-Den Mush in his pocket and starts running towards the exit. 'Midoriyama: '''Captain Stra-! ''Toad jumps on the Marine and tackles him, flinging his body up the stairs and out of the club. 'Straightjacket: '''Hello? Officer?! What's going on with Sinterklaas? Did he free you yet? '''Toad( impersonating Midoriyama's voice): '''Everything's all right, Captain. False alarm. '''Straightjacket: '''Good. And, uh? You hoarse or something, because your voice is... Ah, I have to take this call! Good luck, Officer! (The Den Den Mushi clicks off). ''Meanwhile at the ring, Sinterklaas is facing a gigantic man with a sumo build and a tiny face. '' '''Sinterklaas: '''What the-? Ah, whatever... ''The sumo man slowly lumbers over to Sinterklaas and raises his fist. Sinterklaas easily dodges but the man's fist suddenly stops, he crouches and swipes his foot, tripping Sinterklaas. Sinterklass falls to the ground and the sumo man pins him down, crushing his back. 'Sinterklaas: '''Ugh!... ''The Sinterklaas soldier cannot be defeated now, in just the third round of the tournament. He pulls the Red Sword of heat-Yougan-from its sheath, and it seems to simmer and emit heat waves. The sumo, somewhat surprised, releases his grip for only a moment and Sinterklaas takes advantage of that. He slides between the sumo's feet, jumps up and slashes the enemy. The red sword enters the sumo's blubbery skin and blood spurts out of him. The sumo falls down, fainted. 'Announcer: '''Well then, we have a winner! Grothon Sinterklaas wins yet again, and next match he will be going into the quarter finals! '''Sinterklaas: '''Ooh, quarter-finals (to the Announcer) Hey, do I get any 'motivational' prize now or something, huh? '''Announcer: '''You're gonna use it to go buy Takoyaki, aren't you? '''Sinterklaas: '''Damn it! Ruiner of dreams. I'm gonna search for Midoriyama. (Scans the crowd for the green head) Huh? I don't see him. He must have gone outside. ''Sinterklaas jumps down from the stage, cuts through the audience and goes back up to the bustling Roretome. He looks for Midoriyama in the Main Street but the 'hostage' isn't there. '''Sinterklaas: '''He must have gone down an alley then... ''Sinterklaas heads down one alley while in a parallel alley, the green-skinned member of the Gregars Pirates is beating up Midoriyama. '' '''Midoriyama: '''Why don't you just kill me already, you bastard! '''Toad: '''Hold yer horses, officer. I should wait for captain's orders before killing off such an important witness. You know, to orchestrate multiple murders simultaneously. '''Midoriyama: '''There are others? '''Toad: '''Yup, now enough yapping. Just shut up and wait. '''Midoriyama: '''Don't want to. '''Toad: '''Brat! ''In the dressing rooms of the fight club, the mysterious fighter Kwanzaax is relaxing while waiting for his next match. Suddenly, a dark skinned woman appears behind him. '' '''Kwanzaax: '''What are you doing here, Amano!? '''Amano(grinning): '''Just thought I'd say hello. '''Kwanzaax: '''Gaahh! I told you already, I gave up that life years ago! 'Amano: '''I know, I know, just thought we'd tie up some loose ends. ''Kwanzaax pushes Amano aside. '''Kwanzaax: I've got a match, go away. 'Announcer: '''Next match, Kwanzaax vs. Amano! ''Kwanzaax's eyes widen and Amano grins. Next EpisodeCategory:StoriesCategory:Hawkinz340